


Bye My First

by injunist0323



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, M/M, bestfriend, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunist0323/pseuds/injunist0323
Summary: “Jaem, it hurts. My love is going to marry someone who isn`t me. My love is in love with someone else that’s not me. Do you know how painful it is? To see someone you love, loved someone else?” Renjun cried as he grabbed Jaemin’s arm to lean on.“Trust me Jun, I know” Jaemin lifted his arm to give the older a tight hug.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Bye My First

Renjun was sitting on his table wondering how to fix his things in his new apartment. It has been a month since he came back from China. He spent 2 years for the training of his job in a fashion industry.

His best friends, Jeno and Donghyuck, helped him in moving and both of them promised to visit him today to continue fixing things up.

Renjun stood up to pick up the small shoe box that Jaemin brought that he left at their shared old apartment.

“Aahh this is so dusty! What could be the inside of this?” Renjun whined.

He opened it and the box was filled with all Donghyuck’s stolen shots that he took whenever the younger was unaware. He picked up hundreds of Polaroid and smiled at himself as he was looking at it.

“Donghyuck is truly an angel when he sleeps. Can’t he stay like this?” Renjun scoffed at the picture he took at their first sleep over party.

It also contained a lot of unsent letters for Donghyuck. He picked up the letter that he wrote in their seventh grade.

“Oh! This is the first letter that I wrote for him.” He read the letters and almost puked at his own words with all the fluttery little hearts that floats around the piece of paper. 

_Am I this in love with him?_ He thought.

There were also letters from their college years when he thought he gathered all the courage to confess to his first love. Donghyuck may not aware of it but Renjun was in love with him since the very first time he saw Donghyuck and coincidentally became his seat mate on their first day of high school together with Jaemin and the trio decided to become best friends.

“ _Bestfriends. Is that what we will ever be?_ ” Renjun whispered to himself

“You still have them, Renjun?” a voice was heard from his back and Renjun panicked. What if it was dong-

“It’s me, Jaemin. I pressed the doorbell countless times, I thought you died that’s why I entered the pass code myself” Jaemin walked towards him and looked at the letters he was holding.

Renjun left a sigh of relief.

“Will you please confess to hyuck? It’s been like what? 10 years?!”

“You know I can’t do that, Jaem” Renjun looked at Jaemin that is now moving some boxes to his kitchen. Probably it contained all the kitchenware.

“When I was with you in China for a year, it’s all about Hyuck you’ve been talking about. I really didn’t go there to hear that” Jaemin said as he emptied the boxes.

“Why don’t you sit first or drink some water? Are you in a hurry?” Renjun tried to shift the topic because he knew Jaemin will nag him all day.

“I have to go back to my office in an hour or two” the younger replied. He already finished fixing the things in the kitchen “it’s been a month why are your things still scattered here”

Renjun just rolled his eyes. Jaemin for sure is a nagger. “I’m busy you know. But you said you still need to go back. You could have texted me that you can’t come. I would understand”

“And then you will not move an inch and leave things as it is? No! We need to finish this today. Where’s Donghyuck?” Jaemin asked as he moved the last three boxes to his living room and arranged all his moomin collections on a shelf “we should really throw this away” Jaemin joked that gained a slap on his shoulder.

“No!!! I don’t know maybe Donghyuck still on a date with Jeno... I really don’t know” right... Jeno. How can he confess to Donghyuck when the boy is in a relationship with someone else for a year now? Funny how Donghyuck isn’t the type to be in a long term relationship but look where he is at now.

“Is that why you don’t want to confess to him?” Jaemin stared at him for a moment before he looked away to fix the remaining plushies.

“I don’t know” Renjun answered as he collects all the empty boxes and threw it in the garbage bag. There’s really nothing heavy for Renjun to need a help from Jaemin and Donghyuck. He just wants them to visit him to have their “bro time.”

“aaand now we’re finished, how about this shoe box?” Jaemin lift the box that contains the polaroids and letters that he was holding a while ago.

“Can`t I keep those Jaem? I still need to think” Renjun pouted as he grabbed the box from Jaemin’s hand.

“You already had for 10 years but okay no pressure” Jaemin shrugged and sat on the couch “hey. I’ve done all the work alone. Where is that punk?”

As if on cue, Renjun’s phone rang.

“Is that Hyuck?”

“Yes. But he said he can’t come today but he will see me tomorrow for a surprise?” Renjun said as he made his way to Jaemin’s side and he put his head on the younger’s shoulder. He just wanted some comfort.

“Don’t be sad, Junnie.” Jaemin caressed Renjun’s hair in a soothing way, as always. “You’re so dumb. How can you love that guy for years? Aren’t you tired?”

Renjun shook his head almost immediately, “never jaem, never”

Jaemin sighed, feeling defeated on his bestfriend’s dumbastry. Or is it?

“Okay love, I know you’re sad and all but I really need to go back to my work. The deadlines are killing me” Jaemin sounds frustrated as he lift Renjun’s head slowly.

Renjun looked at him in disbelief, “you shouldn’t have come! I told you I would understand!”

“Is that how you say thank you, little man?” Jaemin pouted.

“Urgh! You’re so annoying! Go back to your work now!” Renjun dragged Jaemin at his front door and fixed the younger’s wrinkled button up shirt “thank you by the way. You’re the best” and he tipped his toes to give the younger a peck on the cheeks “good luck on your job!”

Renjun closed the door without noticing the younger’s blush. Fortunately.

—————————————

*rings*

Renjun woke up at the sound of his phone’s ringtone.

He picked up the phone, still eyes closed.

“Hello?” he answered sleepily.

“Did I wake you up, sleepyhead?” the other line giggled.

Renjun looked at the caller id to see that it was Donghyuck who was calling him at 8am. 8am?!

“It’s still too early, Hyuck” Renjun whined.

“Come out now. I have a surprise for you” the younger demanded.

“You’re here?!” sure, Renjun now is fully awake. He stood up immediately and half running on his way to the front door.

“Surprise!” Donghyuck exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

“What’s wrong, hyuck?”

“Can’t I visit my best friend? I miss you, you know. The last time we see each other were when I drove you to your workplace on your first day”

“You’re so dramatic. Come in” Renjun can’t hide his smile. Is it his fault that the love of his life is so cute?

“I’m just here to give something Junnie, Jeno is waiting for me in the car” the younger searched something in his bag that he failed to see the way Renjun rolled his eyes.

“You should bring him here” Renjun said coldly.

“We’ll give this to everyone personally so we have a long day ahead” Donghyuck said and handed him a mustard yellow envelope with a small pressed sunflower attached to it.

“What is this hyuck?” Renjun’s voice was shaky. He can’t believe what’s in front of him now.

“I know Renjun this may come out like we’re in a hurry but we really thought of it. We’re going to do this before we migrate to US” Donghyuck explained.

“Migrate to US??!!! Since when did you plan this?!”

Donghyuck sighed, “Look I’m sorry Junnie but Jeno wanted to have a dance studio since there are a lot of opportunities there. Also, I want to support him and this is our dream too. I’m sorry I didn’t inform you sooner. Sorry I just don’t know how, Junnie. Please forgive me” the younger held Renjun’s hand with sincere eyes “please?”

“You know this is a serious thing, Hyuck! You can’t run away from this” Renjun gulped. There were so many things that he wanted to say.

“I know Junnie but I’m sure of it. I’m sure of him. Can you please support us?”

It felt like everything was crumbling down in Renjun`s life. His eyes went blank. Empty. “S-sure”

“Thank you!” Donghyuck pulled him in a tight hug, “you should be my best man”

“What?” Renjun almost shouted.

“I will explain it to Jaemin but you’re the one I want to be my best man. I love you, Junnie but I have to go! Jeno is waiting for me. Chat you later!” Donghyuck handed him the envelope and just left like that.

Renjun looked at the inside of the envelope that he knew it could shatter his heart in pieces

_WE ARE INVITING YOU_

_TO OUR BEAUTIFUL_

_WEDDING_

_WITH YOUR PRESENT_

_LEE JENO_

_AND_

_LEE DONGHYUCK_

———————————

“Junnie, that’s enough” Jaemin grabed the Renjun`s wine glass. It was their 9th bottle.

Renjun was a mess. They received the wedding invitation and Jaemin went right away to Renjun’s apartment as soon as he got the invitation.

“It’s too late, Jaem. They’re marrying each other! It’s over!!” Renjun sobbed as he looked at Jaemin with bloodshot eyes.

“I really can’t punch Donghyuck right now since he doesn’t know about your feelings. But please stop drinking you haven’t eaten anything since this morning” Jaemin helped him sit in the couch.

“Jaem, it hurts. My love is going to marry someone who isn`t me. My love is in love with someone else that’s not me. Do you know how painful it is? To see someone you love, loved someone else?” Renjun cried as he grabbed Jaemin’s arm to lean on.

“Trust me Jun, I know” Jaemin lifted his arm to give the older a tight hug.

“Donghyuck. I don’t know how I should survive this. I fucking love him. What’s with Jeno that I don’t have! I loved him longer!” Renjun was starting to punch Jaemin’s chest.

It hurts for Jaemin to see Renjun like this. Crying over his lost love, it fucking hurts.

“sshhh... love, trust me it’ll be alright. Just tell him what you feel before everythibng is too late” Jaemin said as he hugged Renjun tightly as if he could break the older’s bone.

“But they’re going to get married” Renjun met Jaemin’s eyes.

“So what? It’s never too late” Jaemin stared back.

They stayed like that for awhile until Renjun breaks it and hugged him until he fell asleep.

———————————

Two weeks have past and it was the wedding day. It was just a simple garden wedding where close relatives and friends were the only attendees. The garden was filled with beautiful flowers and dominated by sunflowers.

But Renjun hasn’t confessed to Donghyuck yet. It’s like the universe was against to him. It’s either Donghyuck was busy or he was with Jeno that they can’t meet for a long time. During the wedding preparation Jeno was always attached to Donghyuck that irritated Renjun, good thing there’s Jaemin to control him and to be by his side when he feels like crying.

But right now was the day where both Donghyuck and Renjun were alone.

The ceremony started and Jeno walked down the aisle. He was very pretty on his white black suit. Donghyuck will be the last to walk and as his best man, Renjun stayed with him.

“Junnie, I’m really sorry for not telling you earlier. Are you still mad at me?” Donghyuck grabbed Renjun’s tiny hand.

“I’m just shocked you know. My best friend of 10 years hides something big like this”

“We really don`t have time. We need to do this before we migrate, Jun” Donghyuck pouted.

“I understand, Hyuck. Don’t be sad. You don’t want to be ugly on your wedding day, don’t you?” Renjun said, still there’s a pang in his heart.

“But I want to confess something, Junnie. Please hear me out” Donghyuck held Renjun’s hand closer as he got more nervous.

“Go ahead” the older gulped, heart was racing.

“I’m in love with you” Donghyuck started.

Renjun’s eyes went wide that his eyeballs could pop off any time.

“I mean before” Donghyuck giggled “I think it’s when we got into university? I realized I already fell in love with you the moment you and Jaemin hangout more often than we were because both of you went to the same university while I’m all alone and sad” Donghyuck dramatically cried that made Renjun snapped at him “I mean who wouldn’t fall in love with you? You’re smart, you’re tiny but you have a lot of talent, you’re funny and you have a big heart, you may come out as snob and scary but Renjun you’re very charming and did I forgot to tell you that you’re really pretty? It’s so unfair” Donghyuck stared at him with loving eyes “I really loved you Jnnie, you’re always by my side when I needed you and I don’t want to lose you that’s why I was scared to tell you about my feelings. You’re the kind of person I want to keep forever”

“Hyuck”

“sshh let me have this moment Junnie” they both smiled at each other.

“but then after we all graduated and you left Korea for your work and Jaemin followed you after a year for his photography and graphic classes but I know it’s only because he wanted to follow you-“

“Wait what?!”

“Junnie, I told you to let me have this moment” Donghyuck cleared his throat “as I’ve said, Jaemin followed you there and I started to have dancing class lesson where I met Jeno as my co dancing instructor and just like that I pictured my lifetime with him. I really thought I can’t love someone more than I loved you but I was wrong. Now look at us. We’re getting married” Donghyuck smiled and even if Renjun was still in pain, he smiled back. They haven’t started but they’re really over.

“Hyuck I don’t know what to say” Renjun replied.

“You don’t have to. I just want to say it. I know you don’t love me like that that’s why I was scared to confess. I really love you and I don’t want to lose you”

Renjun was really confused. His best friend, the love of his life for 10 years loved him back! How cruel was the world! If only one of them dared to make a move first, maybe Renjun was the one waiting for Donghyuck right at the moment and not the other way around. If only one of them had the courage. Maybe Renjun should tell Donghyuck his feelings too... before it’s too late

“but Hyuck I also lo-“ before Renjun could finish his sentence, the wedding coordinator was in front of them telling Donghyuck that it was his time to walk the aisle.

“What is it again, Junnie?” Donghyuck looked at him with confusing eyes.

“Never mind. The other groom is waiting for you” Renjun smiled.

“Right” Donghyuck pressed Renjun’s hand one last time before he released it.

Renjun looked at Donghyuck as he was walking in front of the altar where Jeno was waiting for him. They both have their eyes locked at each other as if they’re the only one in the world right now. Renjun saw the love that Donghyuck and Jeno shared at each other and Renjun can’t take that away from Donghyuck. Never. He hasn’t seen Donghyuck smiles like that. As if it’s only reserved for Jeno and Jeno alone.

They reached the altar and before Renjun left Donghyuck’s side, the younger pulled him closer and whispered, “Give Jaemin a chance. He’s crushing on you since elementary days. You dumb, two handsome men loves you and you did not notice either of us. What a numb” Donghyuck grined as he faced Jeno.

 _“WHAT THE FUCK?”_ Renjun thought. He walked to the other side where Jaemin was waiting for him with a concerning eyes.

When Renjun stood next to Jaemin, the younger grabbed his hand and pressed it and at the same time he asked “are you okay, love?”

WHAT THE FUCK! WHY IS HE NERVOUS?!

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? im sorry im still not fluent in english and i dont have the time to proofread read this. still, i hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> edited: Everyone! I really tried my best to edit this but this kinda flopped. Sorry and thank you for reading.


End file.
